Radfor N Potter
by chihuahualov
Summary: Harry makes a suprising discovery a couple years after defeating voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Radford N. Potter

Chapter 1

Harry sat staring at the picture of his parents on his nightstand, he might be 20 but he still wished he had his parents. They looked so happy in the picture, swinging and dancing happily in front of a beautiful stone fountain. He was training to be an Auror now, the determination inside him fired up. _I'll get all those who helped Voldemort murder my Parents. _He repeated the vow he had made to himself at the beginning of his training as he did so very often.

He sat back staring at the blank ceiling thinking about how his life would have been had his parents not died. He continued these thoughts far into the night until at 11:00pm the phone on his nightstand rang.

"Hello?" he whispered groggily into the speaker.

"Harry, it's nice to finally talk to after all these years, you sound so grown up" a woman's voice replied.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry bolted up in bed.

"There's something I need to tell you about your father Harry, but I think you need to hear it from someone else" she announced than spoke to someone else in a muffled whisper.

"Harry?"A man's voice spoke. Wait he knew this voice, he had heard it once before. He thought back to his fifth year in the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. He had tied for the win with Cedric Diggory, but the trophy turned out to be a port key leading him to witness Voldemort being reborn and Cedric Diggory's death. In his battle against Voldemort the past people he had killed came out of his wand in spirit form. This was the last time he had heard that voice.

"Dad?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but we need to meet there's some things I have to tell you. Well and I have to see you again. 20 already the last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Oh I bet you've grown so much, or at least I hope you have" he laughed.

Harry laughed with him but then he thought of something, and anger grew inside. Anger along with curiosity but the anger over powered it all.

"You mean to tell me you've been alive all these years and you haven't told me?" he asked in a low, harsh whisper, trying to control his anger.

"There are reasons my son" James Potter replied "But they are reasons that need to be spoken face to face instead of over a muggle device.

Harry gave a shaky sigh than replied "Meet me in the café at Diagon Ally tomorrow at seven" then after hearing the agreement he said a quick good bye and hung up the phone.

_This can't be real; it has to be a hoax. My dad's been dead for years, and he's never come to find me before. Why now? _He lay plopped down on his back and commenced staring at the ceiling once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His training went by at a snail's pace, he kept looking at the clock thinking ten minutes had passed and then realized it hadn't even been two minutes. He wouldn't admit it but he was excited, anxious, and nervous about meeting his father for the first time that he could remember.

When he finally finished it was six, he had one hour to get to Diagon ally, and he decided to walk home to kill some time than take the floo from there. He knew he would get bored walking home but he didn't want to seem too eager by showing up extra early, he was a grown man now.

When he arrived he glanced at the clock, _six forty-five good I'm not too early_. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Ally" he shouted throwing it down. He arrived with a _whoosh _and stepped out of the store and out onto Diagon Ally.

_I don't think I'm ready; he's been alive all these years. Should I be happy or angry? I don't want to react the wrong way. _ All this ran though his head as fast as a lightning bolt; he continued to think about it, stalling his arrival by meandering about the shop slowly heading toward the door. The closer to the door he got the more nervous he got.

He finally stepped through the door and in too the quiet café and looked around. It was a nice café with marble counter tops at the bar and a young waitress walking about checking on a couple sitting at a booth on his left with a back ground of smooth jazz emitting from the speakers on the ceiling. He scanned the tables and finally spotted him, his father sat at a far corner table with professor McGonagall, they were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed him walking in.

He walked over and cleared his throat "Am I interrupting anything?" He laughed to himself _was this any way to greet his dad? _He didn't know how to feel, I mean this was his dad, he was alive and he was right there in front of him.

His dad looked up startled and stared into his face. "Son, it's so good to see you" he stood up and embraced Harry. Harry hugged him back but it felt strange to be hugging this man whom he didn't know but knew who he said he was.


End file.
